pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:N/Mo SoLS WoH Hybrid
This build uses reasonably high Soul Reaping for Energy Management, combined with the superior healing of WoH and several powerful Protection Prayers skills, to make a quite versatile build, excellent for Hard Mode and Elite Missions. Attributes and Skills prof=N/Mo name="Necro WoH Hybrid" sou=8+1+1 hea=12 pro=10of Lost Soulsof HealingPartyHexoptionalof AbsorptionSpiritAegis/build Equipment * 1x Rune of Soul Reaping (any kind). * 1x Rune of Vigor (any kind). * 3x Runes of Vitae or Rune of Attunement. * 5x Radiant Insignias. * +1 Soul Reaping headpiece. * Any r9 or r10 Protection Prayers wand/focus or staff with a 20% enchantment mod. * Low energy set for usage with Rebirth. Usage * Use Signet of Lost Souls to gain health and energy when needed. * Use Word of Healing as your main, spammable heal. * Use Aegis to keep up an "Aegis Chain" if others in your party are carrying Aegis. Use Guardian to counter melee attackers on your individual party members if you bring Guardian instead. * Use Heal Party to spam party healing. Energy gained from Soul Reaping will allow for more Heal Party usages than a typical monk. * Use Protective Spirit to lower the damage taken on individual party members. * Use Shield of Absorption to lower damage taken on individual party members. * Use Cure Hex on allies suffering from hexes. * Use Rebirth on allies to resurrect them (and make sure to disable it on a hero and micro-manage its usage). Counters * Standard Anti-Caster counters such as interrupts, mesmer hexes, and energy denial, although energy denial is not as damaging with this build, as long as things are dying. * Low amount of enemy deaths, hindering energy management. Variants :'-Elite-' These elites may be used in place of WoH: * * * * :~''' * for exceptional condition removal. :-Protection Prayers-''' The following skills are suitable replacements: * can be used to provide quick healing. * especially when not running Aegis. * can replace Cure Hex in heavy hex areas. * can replace Cure Hex in heavy hex areas. * for more targeted 50% chance to block, especially when not running Aegis. * for heavy knockdown areas. * for heavy condition areas. * for heavy condition areas. :'-Healing Prayers-' The following skills are suitable replacements: * for melee healing support. * can be used in condition heavy areas. * for alternative and large Hex removal. * for alternative and large Condition removal. * or other reusable resurrects instead of Rebirth. * for stronger heals. * for exceptional party healing when coupled with a minion master hero. * for a more direct single target heal. Notes * If you prefer your heroes not to resurrect fallen characters during battle, disable the resurrection skill on their skill bar. * This build was developed to counter one of the main disadvantages of the "[[Build:Team - Sabway|'Sabway']]" triple necro build's healer... the lack of suitable protection and hex-removal. See Also * N/Mo Discord Smite * N/Rt SoLS Healer ~ * Build:Team - Sabway * Build:Team - Discordway * Build:Team - 2 Man Discordway * Build:Team - 2 Man Necroway N/Mo Necro WoH Hybrid